pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jynx
Jynx (Japanese: ルージュラ Ruujura) is an / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I that is a female-only Pokémon. Its abilities are called Oblivious and Forewarn. Jynx is 4'07",and weighs is 89.5 lbs. This strange-looking Pokémon's cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say. Instead, this Pokémon seems to communicate chiefly through dance. Biology Physiology Jynx are the most humanoid Pokémon in the franchise. It strongly resembles a blonde woman with a dark complexion in a flowing, deep-red dress, the bottom of which flows around it, while the top of which has a yellow chest plate with two red circular objects that most closely resemble female breasts, as well as luscious lips. The unbelievably rare, Shiny version is a Jynx with a much brighter shade of violet skin, vermilion dress color, and near white blonde hair. Jynx originally had black skin. This was dropped due to many people thinking it was a racist stereotype known as blackface, when someone would paint their face black and apply pink makeup around their lips to mock African-Americans. Special abilities Jynx can have the ability Oblivious or the ability Forewarn. Oblivious grants Jynx immunity to infatuation. Forewarn allows Jynx to identify the opponent's move with the highest attack power. Evolution Jynx is the evolved form of Smoochum as of level 30. Game info Game locations |backcolor= |redblue=Trade Poliwhirl in Cerulean City |rbrarity=One |yellow=Trade |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Ice Path |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Ice Path |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade Poliwhirl in Cerulean City |frlgrarity=One |diamondpearl=Evolve Smoochum |dprarity=None |platinum=Snowpoint Temple |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Seafoam Islands and Ice Path |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Giant Chasm |bwrarity=Rare |xy=Frost Cavern |xyrarity=Uncommon }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=It seductively wiggles its hips as it walks. It can cause people to dance in unison with it. |yellow=Appears to move to a rhythm of its own, as if it were dancing. It wiggles its hips as it walks. |gold=It rocks its body rhythmically. It appears to alter the rhythm depending on how it is feeling. |silver=It speaks a language similar to that of humans. However, it seems to use dancing to communicate. |crystal=It has several different cry patterns, each of which seems to have its own meaning. |ruby=Jynx walks rhythmically, swaying and shaking its hips as if it were dancing. Its motions are so bouncingly alluring, people seeing it are compelled to shake their hips without giving any thought to what they are doing |sapphire=Jynx walks rhythmically, swaying and shaking its hips as if it were dancing. Its motions are so bouncingly alluring, people seeing it are compelled to shake their hips without giving any thought to what they are doing |emerald=A Jynx sashays rhythmically as if it were dancing. Its motions are so bouncingly alluring, people seeing it are compelled to shake their hips without noticing. |firered=It speaks using a language that sounds human. Research is under way to determine what is being said. |leafgreen=It seductively wiggles its hips as it walks. It can cause people to dance in unison with it. |diamond=Its cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say. |pearl=Its cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say. |platinum=Its cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say. |heartgold=It rocks its body rhythmically. It appears to alter the rhythm depending on how it is feeling. |soulsilver=It speaks a language similar to that of humans. However, it seems to use dancing to communicate. |black=Its cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say. |white=Its cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say. |black 2= Its cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say. |white 2= Its cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say. |x=It wiggles its hips as it walks. It can cause people to dance in unison with it. |y= It speaks using a language that sounds human. Research is under way to determine what is being said. }} Trivia *Jynx is the first dual-type Pokémon that has a Baby Pokémon as a pre-evolution. *Jynx originally appeared as having black skin, but Pokémon was forced to change its skin color to purple, as many players complained that it appeared to be a "racist" Pokémon apparently looking like a black-face (black-face is an racist act involving painting the face black and making the lips appear large and pink). It has also received criticism for apparently looking like an overweight drag queen (a male that dresses as a female for the purpose of entertainment). *No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Jynx and its pre-evolution, Smoochum. *Jynx is the only Ice Pokémon that learns Fire Blast by leveling up. *Jynx has the longest cry of any Pokémon, lasting 2.24 seconds. Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line